


Hero of Ferelden: Part 1

by IceIceStevie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Alistair, Canon-Typical Violence, Elf Mage Amell I broke the rules, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Same as the game but in novel form and in Rose's particular case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceStevie/pseuds/IceIceStevie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mage, with no memory before the Circle, barely starts her life before circumstances change. Recruited as a Grey Warden just before a Blight, the new Warden must create an army of allies to save Ferelden and the rest of Thedas before the Blight can even begin. She has a long task ahead of her, will she be able to survive it?</p><p>(Elven Mage Amell, part of a long series some moments are divergent from canon but mostly the same. First Dragon Age work, please enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of Ferelden: Part 1

“ _Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him.”_

 

_The dorm is quiet aside from two pairs of footsteps. It is the First Enchanter and the small child brought in just over a fortnight ago. Mages, new and old- but all apprentices, gather and stop their previous activities as the child is lead to an empty cot._

_Her clothes are still just rags, what she was brought by the Templars in, however they have obviously been washed. Hair, well groomed, is like lack silk that hit below her tiny shoulders, pointed ear tips sticking out like a knife. The child is an Elf, no doubt, yet no markings of Vallaslin or brusises. Not one of the Dalish or Alienage. Body slim, not from her race but from starvation. Skin brown, like leather but more soft. Wide eyes, no fear, but filled with curiosity._

“ _That is rule we all know.” First Enchanter Irving says to the child “A rule_ you _will know.” She glances at him “For you have a great power, one that is meant to help, heal, and build.” Irving sits on the small cot, patting the seat next to him for the child to crawl next to._

“ _It has been a long journey for you. An even longer recovery.” The girl looks at her stubby hands and legs, looking for scraps and cuts. Irving chuckles “No, my dear, your wounds have healed with no scars. Our people have that power, as you will learn.”_

“ _I know this must be a lot to take in, perhaps you do not even understand what I am saying right now,” She looks him in the eyes, she understands yet does not speak, too young to, or has not learned properly “But the people you see here,” he gestures at the rest of the room, all their eyes and ears have been watching and listening to their Enchanter “Are your family, your friends, your mentors, your_ people. _Mages.”_

_The child looks around, many faces, not all smiling. Some frown and some look afraid. Not many children are brought in this young, it is a shock and a concern. Concerned for their own safety and hers. Some turn and leaves for their rooms, a few stay and watch the Enchanter speak._

“ _You are safe here,” He speaks softly “You will not starve or freeze to death. We are all looking out for you, we will protect you. Tomorrow is a new day, a new you. It is best you rest.” He sits up and pulls the covers back, letting the child be tucked in, eyes still wide and watching each person leave and go to their own cots. Candles are blown out, with breath and magic. Until all that is left is the soft glow of the moon from the stain-glass windows. Her breath joins many in the room, and fades out gently with unsettling feelings._

* * *

 

Books upon books stack around the Elven child, now not so much of a child. Robes instead of rags wrap around her, blue and violet fabric. She was seated by the window sill with a book titled _“Lyrium: Its Uses and Its Faults”_ while staring out at Lake Calenhad. Brushing silk hair, shoulder length with braids around her head and hanging to the sides, away from her face.

The Tower is familiar to her, all that she knows since that day. Lessons learned and spells mastered with such ease, she is bright for her age. She has lived seventeen winters and already there is talk of her Harrowing. She, herself, has heard of nothing from the First Enchanter, but he smiles at her brighter, as if he knows something no one else does.

And Greagoir looks at her more coldly, not that unusual, the Knight Commander always looks a bit cross toward her and some of the other mages. She was not dumb, she knew he didn’t hate every mage here, but he cared for their safety and protection. Though that did not mean she agreed to his treatments.

Regardless, something was going to happen, and soon.

Through the study’s window, she watched the flow of the water, wishing and wanting to feel it move beneath her hands. It was impossible to ever do so, she knew that. But the thought was still there in her mind as she touched the window. She breathed and fogged the glass. With no effort, she made the palm of her hand freeze and created ice patterns all over the window. An amused smile settled on her lips.

“Oh, there you are!” Came a familiar voice, the Templar Cullen. Her smiled stayed but changed to fond and she turned her head to him at the doorway.

“Where else would I be?” She laughed “It seems I hardly leave this room aside from when I sleep.”

“That’s true.” Cullen said, his face turning pink from awkwardness “I-well, the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter, really- they asked-er told me to come and find you.” Cullen seemed to trip over his words and feet as he walked closer to her.  
“Did they tell you what they needed me for?” She inquired “I was hoping I’d be able to rest and read today.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, truly! I never mean to disturb you, I was just sent here. B-but no, I was not told. I would have told y-you otherwise.”

 

“It is okay, Cullen, I am not angry. There is no need t be so nervous.”

 

“What? No! I-I...yes, of course.” Cullen was bright red with embarrassment that the elf did not understand. But Cullen was always like this, most likely from not used to being around so many mages at once.

 

She stood up, slipping a bookmark to the page she was at in her book, before heading to the door by Cullen’s side “Then I should hurry and see to what the want.”

 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“It is time.” Was all Irving said to her, still with a hopeful smile as he guided her and Cullen inside a room the Elf has never seen before. Inside stands what looks like a birdbath in the center. Templars stand in a circle around it, including Greagoir.

 

“Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him.”

 

Greagoir says this as he breaks from the circle and walks to her and the First Enchanter “Your magic is a gift, but also a curse. You hold a gateway into the Fade from our world, which as you know, is extremely dangerous. The Fade carries demons within it, and every single demon wants one thing from you; your own flesh, so it may see into our world and cause destruction. Only the strong can fend off these demons and their temptations. Every mage must prove they are not a danger to the rest of us and to themselves. You will travel into the Fade, fight the demon hunting you, and return. If you fail, you will be killed before you can cause too much chaos.”

“Well put, Knight Commander, you have such a kind way with words.” Irving said, the girl understood the sarcasm in his words “Fear not, child. The Harrowing will be no easy task, but with a talented mind like yours, you shall do well. Do not fear, do not trust anyone, and do not doubt your ability.”

 

“This is my Harrowing? You’ll send me to the Fade? But I have not been trained enough to fight against such demons.” She said “Why was I not told before? There is great danger here and I do not wish to become such an abomination!”

 

“Enough Irving.” Greagoir said harshly “She must not be helped, it is something she must do on her own.” he turned to her “And you were never allowed to know until this point. After this, should you still live, will never tell another soul what the Harrowing truly is.”

“But-”

“Calm, my dear girl,” Irving grasped her shoulder “you have been trained well enough-excelled, in fact- you are as ready as you can be. I know you will do what is right.”

She frowned and closed her eyes, bidding away her doubt as best as she could. She was ready.

 

“Yes, First Enchanter.”

“Then let the Harrowing begin.” Irving said as he lead the elf to the middle of the Templar circle. She closed her eyes and felt the Fade take her away, as if to sleep.

But this would be nothing like a dream.


End file.
